Our Path Leads Home
by TomorrowNeverCame
Summary: When two teenage girls stumble into the TARDIS, the adventure begins. At first glance they seem to be normal teens but soon the mysteries will begin. Who are Mia Valentino and Sara Moore? What do the Ponds want to tell the Doctor? Why doesn't River want to see any of them? You all know the answer: spoilers! The Ponds, River/Doctor, OC/OC, Jack Harkness makes an appearance!
1. Dear Mia

**Alright, so this is me attempting a multi-chapter story! It's probably going to end badly, just to warn you. **

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mia,<em>

_Oh, my dear, sweet, precious child. You deserve so much, so much more than I could ever hope to give you. I can not promise you love or happiness, but I know that wherever you go will be safer than here. So I leave you with this book of letters-letters I have written to you so you know I love you. Remember that. I don't care if you mourn me or hate me the rest of your hopefully long life as long as you know that I will always love you. I wish that I could tell you I hope to reunite one day, but that is a lie. If everything goes to plan, then I will never see you again and you will never know me. And that is for the best. I know you will never understand why, but trust me when I say that my world is very dangerous and so am I. I look at you now, just a newborn, so helpless and small, but I can already see the strong, beautiful woman you will become. I think you'll have your father's hair. I'm glad. It's beautiful. There are so many things I want to tell you, so many stories we should be able to share, but it's almost time to part ways. I don't know where you'll go from here, my darling, but know that you will never be alone. I will always be with you, even if it's not the way either of us imagined._

_Remember, I love you._

_Your mother_

The woman wiped tears from her eyes hastily, only managing to smear them across her cheeks with the dirt that was already caked on her skin and colored her hair darker. She closed the midnight blue, leather-bound journal and kissed the gold lettering on it's cover. _Mia_. With a choked sob she buried her face in her hands. How could she do this? This was her _child_, for god's sake! _But she'd never be safe with you. You know that. You have to give her the best chance you have. _But it was still so, so hard. She didn't have anyone left. Finding out she was pregnant all those months ago had been terrifying, but she loved her baby more than the whole universe, and after tonight that last hope would be gone, too.

The echo of footsteps gave her moments warning before two shadows were visible coming toward her. She pushed her messy hair back from her face hastily and clutched her daughter close, standing to greet the newcomers.

"We only have a few minutes." The guard warned as he took a defensive stance, scanning the room as though danger could be on them any moment. That danger was becoming more real by the second. The new mother stepped forward, shaking with silent tears as she held her baby out. The woman, her face covered by a heavy gray cloak, took the child securely in her arms and reached out place a cool hand on her friend's arm.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Her accented voice was soft and comforting.

"No," the younger woman sniffed, "no, of course not. But what I want doesn't matter. Her safety does."

"There are other ways." She pleaded, hating that she had promised to do this. "The father-"

"No!" the mother shouted. "Her father is _dead_ to me. He must never know about this."

"Ma'am," the guard interrupted, "we've got incoming. If we want to go, it has to be now." The older lady turned a panicked gaze to her.

"Go," she whispered back, "you have to go." She took her friend's cold hands firmly in her own and pressed them back around her daughter's sleeping form. She nodded and backed away.

The young mother turned around and wiped away another tear. She gasped suddenly. "Wait!" She yelled, picking up the forgotten journal and running to the retreating pair. Panting slightly, she tucked the book into the folds of her daughter's blanket and pressed a soft kiss to the child's forehead.

"I love you, my daughter, my Mia. I love you so, so much." She whispered before stepping back and nodding. "Okay." She swallowed. "Okay, leave. Hurry."

"I'm so sorry." The alien woman whispered before turning and running off. The guard gave her a solemn nod before following. With a sigh, she walked back alone, closing the door behind her.

"No," she sobbed, "no, I want her back. Please bring her back!" She let out a heart-broken scream and slid to the ground with her head bowed and hands clutching desperately at the bars of her prison cell.

She would never see her child again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know that was short, but it's just a little prologue to warn you: Mia is not normal. I welcome theories and ideas always! Also, would anyone be interested in me doing a video of the day? So many cool Youtube videos (unfortunately none of which are mine) that I would love to share! <strong>

**Please review!**


	2. Running

**Hey! So, chapter 1 is here! Thank you to my one reviewer: Karasu-archer! Much appreciated dear :) I hope you like chapter 1! It's a bit short but once we get into the story I promise to do longer chapters. **

**Disclaimer: No one belongs to me! I own nothing but the S6 dvd!**

* * *

><p>Footsteps pounded on cement. Heartbeats throbbed through veins. Breath gasped harshly from sore throats. They ran. Both girls sprinted with their heads down, putting well-build muscles to work as they fled the shopping mall guards that pursued them. The brunette pulled slightly ahead, turning over her shoulder to shoot a glance at her partner in crime. She was starting to stumble.<p>

The brunette looked around frantically; they hadn't meant to come this way, but the guard had caught them unawares. There was no where to run, if they kept going then he would catch up with them eventually and there was no where to hide. An alleyway entrance was the only place they could go, but she knew from experience it was a dead end. She was preparing to shoot past it and take her chances on the street when she stopped dead. Without knowing what possessed her, she grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her into the alley.

"This way!" She cried, yanking the other girl after her as she ran, determined.

"What is that?" The blonde shouted back, looking wide eyed at where they were heading: a giant blue police box sat in the middle of the street. "What the hell is that?"

"Doesn't matter." The brunette snapped, pulling open the door without hesitation and shoving her friend inside. Jumping in after her, she slammed it closed and locked it securely.

"Oh my god," the shorter girl gasped from behind her.

"What?" she asked without turning around, trying to see out the frosted window panes for the guard, "Sarah, what is it?"

"Mia, turn around." She said softly, eyes wide with awe. When she did as asked, her jaw dropped. _It's...way bigger in here. _Before the two girls was the interior of a spaceship.

"Mia, I don't mean to sound rude, but what the hell did you put in my coffee this morning?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." She replied, tearing her eyes from the huge alien room and looking at her companion. Sarah's blonde waves were messy and wind blown and Mia doubted she looked much better.

"What is this place?" Sarah asked again, nervously tossing hair over her shoulder and straightening her dark blue tank top.

"I don't want to stick around to find out," Mia replied shortly, though really she wanted nothing more than to explore. This was why she'd turned down the alley; though of course that was impossible-she knew she hadn't seen the box there beforehand-it felt like the truth. "Come on," she continued, slowly backing toward the door, "let's get out of here." She reached behind her for the lock, but her hand met only smooth wood. Eyes widening, she spun around and ran her hands frantically over the surface.

"Where's the lock? Where's the handle?" she panicked.

"Mia? Mia, open the door!" Sarah yelled, joining her friend. "What's going on? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, you idiot! The door's disappeared!" Mia snapped back. She backed away from the door slowly, circling around and scanning the room. "Okay, I don't know how or why but we're stuck here. What now?"

"We have to get out." Sarah panted, her willowy frame shaking and her breath coming fast. "We have to get out."

"Sarah?" Mia's eyes snapped to her blonde friend. She grabbed her arms and looked her dead on. "Sarah," she shook the girl's shoulders. "Snap out of it!" Sarah blinked owlishly at her but shook her head and straightened.

"Right." She breathed. "Okay, I'm good. I'm _fine_." She added at Mia's disbelieving look. She stood back and looked around. "Okay….not so good anymore. This place can not be real."

"Well, if we wake up in the hospital rambling about blue boxes and aliens because you decided to try smoking some weird incense from your crazy boyfriend again, I'm blaming you."

"Fine, and if you seriously just said alien and this is all real, I'm blaming you for any mutations or experimentations that happen to us." Both girls stuck their hands out and shook as was their custom before embracing.

"Mia?" Sarah spoke into her best friend's soft brown curls. "We are going to get out of here, right?"

"Right, of course we are." Mia returned, pulling back. "I always get us out, don't I?"

"No, I get us out, _you _always get us _in_, don't forget." Mia grinned.

"You're right, I do."

"Mia? Oh no, you have that look in your eye again." She said, shaking her head while Mia only smiled wider.

"What look?"

"The 'let's go do something incredibly insane because there's no one to stop us' look."

"That's my normal look." She replied, grabbing Sarah's hand and pulling her up the stairs.

"Don't I know it." She sighed, rolling her eyes with a disapproving frown. The two girls wandered around the console with wide eyes. Mia had just reached out a hand to touch the railing, entranced by the ship humming beneath her, when a loud thump made them scream. They jumped around to face the white doors which rattled and shook as someone pounded on them from the outside.

"The guard?" Sarah whispered, throwing a glance at her friend.

"Wouldn't have taken this long to start breaking in." Mia replied. The two moved in tandem down the stairs and took defensive positions just feet away from the door. They could hear muffled shouts just outside. Without warning, the door suddenly flung open inward and two people ran into the spaceship. Without looking at the two stunned girls, they spun around and slammed the doors closed behind them, leaning against them and catching their breath. When they did turn around, all four of the people in the spaceship shrieked in surprise.

The red-headed woman immediately brought her fists up in defense even though her flushed cheeks and heavy breath betrayed her weakened state. The man next to her, a young, funnily dressed bloke, Mia thought, smiled widely.

"Hello," he greeted with a silly grin even while his eyes narrowed to analyze them. He approached them slowly and held out a strange buzzing wand-like machine at them. "I'm the Doctor. Now, how exactly did you end up in my TARDIS, hm?"

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Mia and Sarah have met the Doctor! But why would the TARDIS let them in? Did she purposely lure the girls so the Doctor could meet them? One of many mysteries that will be presented to you ;) I will ask that you please take a few seconds to review because really, if you took the time to read the whole chapter you can spare 30 more seconds to click a few buttons and write 'good chapter!'.<strong>

**Second, I am on the hunt for a new title! "A Chosen Time" just isn't working for me so I want help from anyone reading this story to think of something better. I encourage you to think about this because the person who's title I choose will get a special spoiler for this story!**

**Until next time, fellow Whovians**

**Tomorrow**


End file.
